


Earning My Title

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

“Congratulations, Dr. Reid,” Spencer said as you walked in the door behind him. You’d literally just come back from graduation. After four years of hard work, you were finally a Doctor, and your husband had been there through it all. “How does it feel?”

“Fantastic!” you screamed, jumping up into his arms. He spun you around the kitchen until you felt like you were going to throw up, at which point, he placed you on the kitchen counter. “Thank you for believing in me even when I didn’t believe in myself.”

“That’s what husbands are for,” he said sweetly, pressing his lips against yours. “What are your first plans as a Doctor?”

You smirked, kicking your feet on either side of his. “I have an idea, but I don’t know if you’ll be into it.”

“Try me.” He wondered what she could possibly have in mind that he might not enjoy. 

“Well…ever since I started my doctorate, I’ve wondered what it would feel like to be a Doctor…”

“I know,” he laughed. “You’ve reminded me nearly every day, including our wedding day, over the past four years.”

“Now I wonder how it might feel, if you call me Doctor in bed…” You smiled wide, your body shivering at the thought. 

That he could get behind. “Okay, Doctor,” he said, gliding his hand under your shirt and teasing at the waistband of your pants. “I don’t know why you think I wouldn’t enjoy that.” His tongue jutted out just past his lips, washing over them before taking your mouth in a sweet kiss. As his tongue parted your lips, allowing him to delve inside, his right hand traced its way down your panties, coming to rest just ever-so-slightly against the stiffened nub of nerves that yearned for his touch. 

A slight gasp escaped from your throat as he repeatedly pressed against your clit, feeling your slickness flow over his fingers. You were always so sensitive - but only for him. Within minutes, he could have you soaking for him. Reaching down, you grabbed the hem of your shirt and lifted it up over your head, throwing it out of your line of sight. You leaned back, your head resting on the cabinet as he continued to finger your pussy, but not delving into your center like you wanted him too. His lips glided over your neck as you played with your breasts, teasing and pinching the nipples with increasing pressure.

You whimpered into his ear, begging him to take you inside and make you his, so he moved you off the counter, simultaneously peeling your pants and panties down. “My pleasure, Doctor.” Giggling, you grabbed him by the jacket and pulled him toward the bedroom, lying face down on the mattress while he disrobed. 

“I want you to take me from behind,” you said. Your ass was facing him, so as you heard him slip off his pants, you jutted your butt upward and wiggled it for him. His grunt of approval was enough to let you know he was completely down for this particular position. With your body completely flat on the bed, he could barely fit inside you. This angle always provided you with an overwhelming orgasm - your walls forced to clench tightly around his cock. “Fuck me…please.”

As he came to hover over you, you lifted up only slightly to allow him the ability to enter you. “You’re so tight,” he groaned, sinking into your wet heat. Isolating your muscles, you pushed back onto his length, moaning as your walls clenched around his member. “So wet.”

You pushed back, arching your spine as hard as you could, before reaching around behind you to bring his head to yours. He was bracing himself above you as you pushed back against him. “Only for you,” you breathed into his mouth.

“My Doctor Reid,” he mumbled proudly against your neck. The juxtaposition of having him above you while still acknowledging you as his equal was intense. He could tell you were enjoying having him in control, so he pushed your head gently into the mattress and lifted your bottom up higher for him so he could thrust into you, now on his knees.

Spencer began to pick up the pace of his thrusts, now that he was situated on his knees and not using all of his strength to hover above you. The increased pressure on your insides caused you to coil into yourself and grab the blanket underneath your fingertips. “Holy shit,” you gasped, biting down on the blanket as he continued to thrust into you. “Baby, fuck.”

“Scream for me, Dr. Reid,” he mumbled against your ear. That was enough to start the orgasm rolling through you. “Don’t stifle yourself. I wanna hear it.” As he spoke, he tugged lightly on your hair, causing a tiny hint of pain that made the sensations all that much more intense.

“Fuck!” you cried as your legs started to tremble and your head fell forward. But Spencer wouldn’t have it, he tugged your hair back again and screamed his name, causing him to spill himself inside you. “Oh my god, baby.”

His hands gripped even tighter around your hair as he buried himself inside you for the final time, eventually collapsing onto your back. “Hell…that was intense…Doctor.”

You giggled as you pulled away from him and turned over, pulling his sweaty body on top of you. “I think I could get used to being called Doctor in bed,” you laughed. 

“I’m all for it,” he said, grazing his hand up your center and toward your mouth so you could taste your arousal. “Plus, you’ve earned it.”


End file.
